Sleep
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: Patrick uses drugs to sleep, right? Now he's sleeping without them. But when Lisbon is captured by Red John, will he resort back to drugs?
1. I Can't Sleep

**I don't own the Mentalist.**

**Sleep**

**Patrick uses drugs to sleep, right? Now he's sleeping without them. But when Lisbon is captured by Red John, will he resort back to drugs?**

"Sleep, sleep, sleep, please let me fall sleep!" Patrick Jane kept thinking. After his wife and daughter were murdered, he could never get a night of real sleep. Popping two sleeping pills always were the trick. Since he started to work for the CBI, he had been trying harder to fall asleep naturally.

"Patrick Jane!?" a female voice yelled.

"What Lisbon?"

"We have a case to go investigate."

"Why now? I almost was going to sleep without pills."

"Well maybe if you stop thinking about how you're going to murder Red John, you'll find yourself sleeping more often."

"I can't not think about it."

"What ever Jane, let's go."

After along day of work, Patrick slipped back onto the couch he made his territory. He tried again to fall asleep but Lisbon was still there. She drove him nuts inside.

It's been only four weeks with him there and he already wanted to please her. He already found all the ways to make her blush and uses them often. He also loves to talk to her and he trusts her.

"Jane, are you really going to try to fall asleep without those?" Lisbon asked holding up the bottle of prescription sleeping pills.

"Yes, the sooner I can fall asleep without them, the better."

"You'll have to stop thinking of Red John then."

"Yes, I assume so, now, can I sleep?"

"Yes."

"Good-night Lisbon."

"Good-night Jane."

After Lisbon finally left, Jane tried really hard to sleep but he was unsuccessful. He tossed and turned and fell on the floor half a dozen times.

Finally, he decided it wasn't worth it and headed over to his desk. He grabbed for the desk drawer that he watched Lisbon put the pills in but it was locked. He tugged and pulled but it didn't budge.

"Darn you, Teresa!" He turned on the light on his desk and found a note sitting there.

_Jane, Jane, Jane; I knew you couldn't do it. Have fun all night with out sleep. I'll unlock it in the morning and then you'll have them back. Maybe not having the crutch will help more. See you in the morning._

_Lisbon_

_P.S. Don't get any ideas or torture me. My office is locked for a reason._

Jane looked at the clock and saw it was only five after eleven. The general store he knew, near his home, was open until midnight.


	2. The True Baby

**I don't own The Mentalist.**

Jane walked back into the CBI Building and swiped his card. He slipped into the bull pen and set a box on his desk. He pulled his card out again and opened Lisbon's office. He then took a cute little box out of a bag and sat it on Lisbon's desk.

_Dearest Lisbon, You drive me nuts. __Patrick Jane_

He walked back out and locked the door. Patrick went back to his desk, grabbed the big box, and went to the couch. He opened the box and took out a pillow. It read, "To my dad. Love, Kaili Jane."

Lisbon and the rest of the team walked in. She went straight to the couch and found Jane fast asleep. He was clinging to a small pillow. He looked adorable.

"Aww, it's so cute," VanPelt said as she hit Lisbon on the shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's probably drug induced."

"Nope, the drawer is still locked. The only place he broke into was your office."

"Jane!" Jane shot up and then scrambled to his feet. The pillow was still in his arms.

"Lisbon?"

"You broke into my office? I thought…"

"Have you seen what I left for you yet?"

"No, I was just watching you sleep."

"Oh, yeah, I fell asleep with out the use of those stupid pills. Thank you very much."

"That's very good…wait! You broke into my office after I told you not to! You are going…"

"Go look at your desk. I'm still tired, good-night." Jane fell back onto the couch and fell asleep.

"He just fell asleep with out drugs." Lisbon was dumbfounded.

"Teresa, go to your office," Jane ordered in his sleep.

"Fine, I will." Lisbon opened her door and saw the little box and the note. She read the note and her eyes started to water. Then she grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was the cutest little teddy bear she had ever seen, in its hands, the heart said, "Be mine." It was adorable.

"Jane?" Lisbon cried. She watched as Patrick stood up and walked slowly into her office. As he entered, he closed the door. The shades were still drawn from the last night too.

"What do you mean by this?"

"What is says."

"Really? Patrick, we can't."

"I know, I just wanted to tell you, how I felt. So you and I are on the same page."

"Patrick, we're on more then just the same page. You know I care for you but it can't, we can't."

"I know, that's why I also left you the other thing."

"The other thing?" She pushed the box out of the way and found his file and his card. She looked up to him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You can't quit. We need you, I need you here."

"I'm staying in Sacramento for a while but then I am going back home. My family could use me closer instead of me running from them."

"Where are you originally from?"

"Australia, I came to the United States for college and never left."

"But that's so far away."

"Yes, but my parents want me home to be there for my youngest daughter's graduation."

"What?"

"My sister graduates in two months."

"You have siblings?"

"Four, my oldest brother, Jake, is 47. My older sister, Mary, is 45, then its Stacy also at 45. They are the other parts of my triplets. I am the other. I am the youngest of the triplets. Then there is Sasha, who is eighteen. She is adopted, I don't really know her."

"It must have sucked being the only boy triplet."

"Yes and being last was worse."

"I guess, how much older are the girls?"

"Mary was born on Tuesday at 11:54. Stacy was born at 11:59 and I was born at 12:06. I was born on Wednesday."

"So, they are like a day older?"

"Yes, in theory."

"So, you are like the true baby?"

"Yes, born and raised. Cocky, spoiled, yes those were good days."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet it sucked being the only girl and the oldest for that matter."

"Yes, John and Josh were a pain."

"I bet, well, I guess this is good-bye?"

"No, it's just the beginning to a new chapter in our lives."

"Well, salut."

"A bien toi."


	3. Leaving For Now

A month had past and Patrick and Teresa had a very good time hanging out as just friends that they started to drift into a relationship. But Patrick's urge to go home became more and more apart as time grew on.

"Pat just go home. I can handle myself without you."

"I hear the pain in your voice. I can't live without you either."

"I'll grow to move on. Work will help."

"Liz, no! Please, don't move on I," Patrick broke off. He started into the distance and tried to keep his composure.

"Don't try. We shouldn't have…"

"Yes, we should have. I have learned that I truly love you. You've changed my life in ways I didn't think was ever possible again."

"Patrick, I…"

"Don't, say, anything." Patrick pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Patrick!"

"I love you. And I want you to come with me. I want you to meet my parents. Everyone in my family will be there and I want you to be a part of that."

"Jane, I have to work."

"You never take a break. Please, just come, you'll be with me."

"Okay, but…"

"Thanks Teresa."

"Patrick, if anything comes up, I'll have to stay."

"I understand." Just then Lisbon's phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil. It's Cho. Must have a case." She answered the phone.

"That case! Really? Okay, I'll be in. See you in a bit."

"What case is it?"

"Classified. I love you, Patrick. I'll see you later."

"Bye, my love."

* * *

Patrick's house was empty that night, when Lisbon returned to see him. There was a few boxes left in the living room and the master bedroom was still normal.

"Jane?" Lisbon called as she stepped through the door. She heard a few footsteps and saw Patrick run by upstairs.

"I thought it was just a nice vacation back home. I saw a for sale sign in the front lawn."

"I don't want to live here anymore. This house haunts me and I just want peace and quiet."

"Of course, now that you can sleep at night."

"I bought a nice villa in Sydney and I'll be staying there for a while."

"Of course." Teresa's eyes started to water.

"I know, it hurts me too but my life is finally coming back to normal. I want to find peace with my family, meet my sister, and celebrate life. Death is not a part of my everyday anymore."

"Really? That's so great!"

"You taught me that."

"Yes, I guess I have."

"I love you Teresa. I want us to work, it's just I can't stand to live in California anymore. It just seems so dark here for me."

"I understand."

"But you bring light to my every day." Jane appeared at the balcony and looked down to her."

"Well, you're welcome." Jane finally came down stairs and went to hug her. The two embraced each other for a while before pulling a part and kissing.

"You can't come, can you?"

"No, the case I'm on is too important."

"It's class…"

"I'm back on the Red John case."

"No! Please don't! Don't say that name. Just go! Please, leave."

"But Jane…"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I also…"

"Go!" Jane turned away and retreated to the kitchen. Teresa wanted to follow but she knew it was better if she just left.

Before leaving, she pulled something from her purse, kissed it, and put it on the top of one of the boxes.


	4. Pregnancy

Lisbon woke-up the next morning and noticed that the bull pen was a nice place to sleep.

"Lisbon?"

"VanPelt, what do you need?"

"You are acting like Jane. Don't tell me you and him have split."

"No, he's off to Sydney. That's home to him."

"Sydney, Australia?"

"Yes, he's an Aussie."

"I always knew that. The voice, the look, the hair, and those shoes."

"Yeah, if it weren't for Red John, I could be with Jane for a while. Meeting the family, telling them the news."

"The news?"

"I'm pregnant. A month tomorrow. It's Jane's, I'm positive."

"Well, congratulations. Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course. It's my child. I'll adore it. I bet Jane will too."

"Yeah, he always adored children."

"Yes, he has." Lisbon stared at the picture of Jane on her desk. It was of him at the beach. They used to go there often just to relax and watch boats go by. It had obviously reminded Jane of home.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who? Jane?"

"Yes."

"Of course I do. It's going to be weird not going to see him after work today. It's even going to be weirder seeing a new family make his home their home. I'm going to miss that house."

"You should buy it. You could make it yours and the baby's home. All of us would help you move, paint, decorate. We're all going to anywhere you chose to go."

"Yes, but a CBI's salary doesn't even come close to enough to buy that house."

"I bet it does. It's Jane's home. He'll be lenient."

"Maybe."

"I'll make the call, if you want me to?"

"Okay."

* * *

Jane was unpacking his boxes into his new home. Last night's flight brought him in at early morning. Now it was 12:34 and 6:34 in Sacramento.

"Uncle Pat!" a six year old yelled. She ran into the room Jane was in.

"Hey Haili. How are you?"

"Fine, how are you?"'

"Okay, I miss my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? I thought you only have them when you're Auntie Sasha's age?"

"You can date at any age. But you shouldn't start until high school."

"I know uncle."

"Can I ask for your…" Patrick found the paper Lisbon left. It was an ultrasound picture of a few month old fetus. He started to cry as he looked at it.

"Uncle Jane, what is it?"

"Can I have some time alone?"

"Yes but what is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Lisbon sat her desk contemplating how she was going to tell the team. VanPelt had suggested that she just send around a memo or a text message.

"Lisbon?" Minelli yelled. Teresa stood and went into his office.

"This fax came in for you." He handed her a piece of paper.

"I didn't realize you are pregnant."

"I just found out."

"Jane the father?"

"Yes."

"How far along?"

"A few months."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Will this affect you on the Red John case?"

"No!"

"I think it will. You're seriously involved with Jane now. I'll give it back to the other group. Go take a vacation."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lisbon went into her office and looked at the fax.

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. Please forgive me, my friend. I still love you. If you need me home with you. I'll be there in a wink. I love you, Patrick Jane."

Just as she finished reading the fax, her phone rang.

"Lisbon?"

"Jane, everything is fine."

"No it's not. You're vulnerable to Red John and I'm not there to be with you during this time."

"Patrick, I'm coming to you. I'm off the case and Minelli told me to take a break."

"Really? Are you allowed to fly?"

"I don't know but I want to go to Australia to be with you."

"No! Do what is best for the baby. I don't want to lose them."

"I understand but…"

"I'll come back to you. Me traveling…"

"Stay! Your sister would want you there for graduation. I'll wait for after that for you."

"Teresa, I want you to be safe and happy."

"I will be. As long as you come after her graduation."

"I will. I'll be there."

"Good, I can't wait to see you."


	5. Kidnapped and Finally Together

Lisbon arrived home that night and it felt wrong. She tried to spot things like Jane would but she was blind to his ability.

She unlocked the front door and walked in. That was her first mistake.

"You are completely the opposite of Jane. You can't see that I was here. Patrick would have known right away."

"Yes but at least I don't have to kill to get my point across to Patrick."

"And what why do you get across to him?"

"You'll never know."

* * *

"Patrick, Lisbon was kidnapped from her, your home last night."

"My home?"

"She bought your home."

"That was the worst thing she could have done. No, getting involved with me was the worst thing she could have done."

"Patrick, she loves you. And I know you love her. Come, help her. Help her and your unborn child."

"I'll be there in the morning, Grace."

* * *

Patrick ran into the CBI Building. He bashed the buttons on the elevator but it didn't move any faster.

"Hold that please!" a young woman yelled.

The woman ran in. She seemed in a jam; juggling bags and papers and her jacket was falling off.

"Do you need help?"

"That would be nice but you're in a bigger jam then me."

"You know me?"

"I know Lisbon and you are Lisbon's."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're a psychic, you tell me."

"What's your name?"

"Jen, I'm the forensic anthropologist for Lisbon and her team. She's my boss too."

"She was my boss."

"I know, she's pregnant with your kid right?"

"You're very forward. And yes, yes she is."

"I'm sorry about her. I will do any to help you find her."

"Thank you."

"Of course, she is like family. Oh, Grace!" Jen picked up her bags up and ran out of the elevator.

Cho and Rigsby swiftly pulled Jane from the elevator.

"How are you?"

"I don't know. I got a fax yesterday morning tell me I'm a father and a call that afternoon saying I may never see my girlfriend and mother of my child again."

"We know man." Another girl walked over. She had dark brown hair that was incredibly curly.

"Hey, I am Danielle. I'm sorry Patrick but I am Teresa's replacement."

"I knew she would have one but please call her Lisbon. She was always that when she was here. What is your last name?"

"Brady."

"What is yours?"

"Evans."

"Okay, you're Brady and you're Evans. What was at Lisbon's that could help me find her?" Jane was trying to not cry.

"Some blood of Lisbon's on a lamp, a Mr. Jones' finger print, and what we think is Mr. Jones' blood."

"Mr. Jones, that was the name of my agent when I…"

"Mr. Jones, professional agent for Patrick Alex Jane, psychic, from Sacramento, California. Since Patrick went into retirement, Mr. Jones has tried to start a new career as a computer intelligence agent for the California Bureau of Investigation under Agent Lisbon and her team," Jen read from the laptop she had pulled from her many bags.

"He tried to get a job here?"

"Yeah, he tried to take half of Evan's job."

"Oh, well does Mr. Jones' have a permeate address?"

"Yes, a Beverly Hill's home."

"That I gave to him." Patrick started to head to the elevator.

"Wait! Please put these on instead of those nasty brown pieces of leather."

"Hey, my wife gave me those."

"Yeah, but you need to protect your feet."

* * *

The team minus Jane and Evans were surrounding the home of Jane's former agent. Jane and Jen couldn't carry weapons and said that they would stay in the cars.

"How is Jane handling this so well?"

"I think he's holding the emotion in like he does so well."

"Of course."

"Also do you think…" A gun shot was fired back by the car.

"Jen and Jane." The girls ran back to the cars.

Jane was gone and Jen was covered in blood.

"Jane was shot! A guy came, shot Jane, and took off with him!"

"Where was he shot?"

"The chest!"

"That's not good." VanPelt ran back to the guys while Danielle called for backup.

"Jen, an ambulance is on its way for you. There are two for Jane and Lisbon."

"I don't want to go until I know Jane's okay.'

"You need to go. I'll call to update you when Jane is safe."

"Okay, but tell him, I'm sorry. I am sorry I didn't help him put on his chest protector on sooner. Tell him, I'm sorry for not taking the bullet for him. And tell him, thank you for protecting me from Red John."

"What do you mean?"

"Red John was mad because of the job thing."

"Oh."

* * *

Back-up and the ambulances showed up a few minutes later. Jen left in one and Danielle had the others go back down the road a little way.

"Okay, it's time to go in."

* * *

Inside the house, you could tell that Jane had been dragged though. Everything was covered in blood.

The cops and CBI followed the blood to an empty room. Then the blood stopped.

"If only we had Jane right now," Cho said.

"Yeah, or Jen. She's good at spotting things," Danielle replied. Danielle then went to the end of the blood trail and stomped on the ground.

"There's a trap door here." She pulled out gloves and opened the door. The trail of blood continued.

"Down there," Danielle mouthed. The group went down the stairs.

The room they found, Rigsby and Cho saw a shadow move a body to the ground.

"You shouldn't have taken the bullet for that girl, Patrick. The only reason I shot was to rid the CBI of her. Now you might die for a girl that wasn't your lovely mother of your child."

"Ssshuuut uuuuppp," Jane struggled to say.

"Patrick don't talk," Teresa said. They saw her walk towards him. She had looked down the hall and saw VanPelt hide into the shadows.

"She saw me," Grace mouthed to Rigsby.

"Okay, it's time to go into the room. Oh my signal," Danielle mouthed. She slunk up to the room and found Mr. Jones. Danielle looked back at them and nodded.

The team rushed the room. Danielle, Cho, and Rigsby took down Mr. Jones. VanPelt and a medic went to Lisbon and Jane.

"Jane?" Lisbon cried. The medic had Patrick's shirt torn off and found a vest. On the vest was a package with fake blood.

"You asshole!" Lisbon slapped Jane.

"I did it to protect you and I. It was Jen's idea."

"Jen Emlaw, my forensic anthropologist?"

"Yes."

* * *

A month later, Lisbon and Jane had a girl and named her Jen Grace Jane. Jane also asked Teresa to marry him and he moved back to America.

* * *

**This story is finally done. I really don't like the end but I needed to finish it some time. I wrote in a few new characters, Danielle is a friend of mine that is a HUGE fan of Patrick and Jen is actually me. I am not a computer geek but at one time I really wanted to do that with my life.**

**I will be posting more fanfics about this pairing soon, after I finish my other Jisbon story, _Best Christmas Gift Ever_.**

**Reviews make my heart happy! Especially because I always miss The Mentalist and it isn't online to catch up on!  
**


End file.
